Forum:Do you think luffys relationship with smoker could end up like the one between garp and roger
Smoker was defeated by law, but that was a dirty low down trick, smoker could have took law. Even without his devil fruit, he was able to pin Luffy twice, so they might be equal strength, give or take. I am very glad this was asked. I actually didn't want to create a conversation on this yet but I actually have kind of thought about this. Now Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp supposedly had a relationship on the seas where Roger was constantly cornered with no escape and Garp almost had him brought to justice. And it appears Smoker and Luffy has the same thing going. Now ultimately yes I think it will be that but here's kind of something that bothers right now with Luffy and Smoker, Roger and Garp were both D's when their cat and mouse game was going on. Now we only know Smoker's name is of course Smoker. We don't know if what his full name is. I can't help but wonder if Smoker is actually a D. Now Oda has stated not every strong character is a D. But for some reason i feel like Smoker could easily be a D. I understand Oda will always pull a quick one on us with plots but I want to know what Smoker's full name is. And to kind of go back on the topic, I think yes Luffy and Smoker will ultimately be a repeat of Roger/Garp. Feel free to disagree with me but that's my thoughts on this. -Langland I agree-tyke I seriously doubt this. It would be kinda cool, i agree. But the fact Smoker got beaten so easily and fast vs Law gives me the feeling, that it won't happen. Law is a very strong guy, with a kinda overpowered ability. But i still think Luffy has more to offer thah him, which pretty much speaks for itself, that Luffy kicks Smokers butt kinda easy, too. And the relationship bewteen Roger and Garp was not : "Trololol I am the pirate king and kick your marine ass". They were pretty even in strength. This is not given with Luffy and Smoker. Smoker has to enhance his strength a lot to be dangerous for Luffy. Dont underestimate smoker he is up against Law who has a strong ability and must have goten alot stronger in two years like luffy ,i think law and luffy are probably about equal strength and smoker is justweaker than both of them.So unless smoker gets stronger i dont think he could have a garp-roger relationwith luffy. I think that either Smoker or Coby will fill that role. it think smoker is more likley but since both were introduced they have both flown though the ranks and seem to be a hole lot stronger. i think there is a good chance that Oda wont make a 'new garp' i think it might be that smoker and coby fill that role Coby will not be that strong though i wouldnt be suprised to see he is a captain or commodore i think that relationship is reserved for coby and luffy. 15:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) highly doubt that cause cobys weak but smoker and luffy can go anywhere now i mean i didnt expect him to get handed a back hand so easy by trafalgar like is he really vice admiral? idk lol Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Coby will definitely get stronger after the timeskip. even before he's already acquired a position under garp in so little time so he's definitely growing fast. And he has Haki don't forget. Well, in short, I don't think that the story is going to be so cyclical to have every past person have a contemporary in the present. That being said, I do think there are some similarities between the relationships, but not enough to say their the same. The best description of Garp-Roger is that Garp was able to fight on par with Roger, and he had cornered Roger many times over the years. I think Smoker fits this desciption better than anybody else so far. But there's also how Roger trusted Garp enough to let Garp raise his son. I don't think Luffy could trust Smoker enough to do such a thing. If Luffy was to trust any Marine like that, it would probably be Coby. I think between Smoker and Coby you get a decent enough comparisson to Garp, but there is no one person who can do that.[[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 16:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Luffy has earned some respect from Smoker by not being the average jerk pirate, but now that Luffy can touch smoker I don't see smoker being able to keep up with him strength wise anymorre. Leftover General garp to gold roger, coby to luffy nuff said 04:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC)